The invention relates to a bathtub insert for handicapped persons comprising a bottom frame, a scissor-type guiding device mounted on said bottom frame, a seat-plate supported by said guiding device, a lifting device consisting of a water-fillable hose closed at its ends, one end of the hose fastened at the bottom frame and the other end fastened at the seat plate, a control device for filling and draining the hose, and a back plate supported by the seat plate.
A bathtub insert of this kind is known from my U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,234. The back plate comprises a pair of downwardly and forwardly extending arms which project through openings provided in the seat plate and undergrip the seat plate. An adjustment of the inclination is not possible. Also any side holders are missing. Therefore it does exist a danger for handicapped persons during lowering and raising of the seat plate to become tilted sidewards, and to become injured.